Keeping a consistent desired contact tip-to-work distance (CTWD) during a welding process is important. In general, as CTWD increases, the welding current decreases. A CTWD that is too long may cause the welding electrode to get too hot and may also waste shielding gas. Furthermore, the desired CTWD may be different for different welding processes. Today, welding processes rely on the welding operator to achieve a desired CTWD. As a result, the ability to consistently achieve a desired CTWD may be restricted and may require significant training and experience of the welder.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.